Independence Day
is a SPECIAL fanon episode of Ben 10.5 by The Knight of All Knights, The Son of Rigon, the Black Knight himself... Sci100. The Episode is the end of the OLYMPUS HAS FALLEN story arc, created by Sci. Plot PREVIOUSLY ON BEN 10.5 Half the White House is destroyed, as Channing Tatum reunites with his daughter. Ben is Psybiote, Max is geared up, and Gwen is using her powers. However, Upchuck Norris in the Oval Office looks at the Capitol Building. '' (Upchuck Norris): Burn. ''Suddenly, the dome of the Capitol Building explodes and the building collaspes to the ground. '' (Everyone looks as the Building burns). (Psybiote): Oh my gosh. ''Upchuck Norris suddenly appears in front of them. '' (Upchuck Norris): Pie, Cake, and Cookies. ''Max becomes Pie, Gwen becomes a Cake, and the Tatums become Cookies. (Upchuck Norris): So you are the Hero of this Universe? Pathetic. Detransform. Ben de-transforms. '' (Ben): How did you- you suck. (Upchuck Norris): No, I am awesome. You'll never be as awesome as me. Right Mr. Vice President? ''The Vice President shows up. '' (Vice President): Right. ''The Vice President turns back into a Gourmand, and then into the VP again. '' (Ben): He's an Upchuck! (Upchuck Norris): Of course, you fool. Now if you excuse me, I have a country to rule. ''It cuts to New York City. A giant Gourmand Spaceship is heading for the Empire State Building. The same thing is happening to Los Angles. Chicago. St. Louis. Walt Disney World. The Fate of the World is at risk. '' ---- ''Giant Gourmand Spaceships fly above the greatest buildings in the world. As they open up and prepare to strike down, they suddenly stop. Then, the Spaceships explode all of a sudden. '' '---------------------------------------------Two Minutes Ago-----------------------------------------------------''' (Ben): I'm not letting you rule this planet. You're insane. (Upchuck Norris): No, you are. Or you will be, once I rule this universe and show how awesome I am to the rule. (Ben): Wait a second... why do you want to rule 'merica? 'merica sucks man. (Upchuck Norris): Only because they haven't seen me. (Ben): No, I'm pretty sure its because of Dr. Obamos. (Upchuck Norris): Don't be political on me! Damn you Tennyson. (Ben): I know, but luckly this isn't Dante's Inferno. (Upchuck Norris): ... really. You had to go there. Now Politics and Religion, and Literature. This isn't school, this is an episode! (Ben): Oh and UN... you broke the Omniverse's rules. Screw you. (Upchuck Norris): Oh wai... NOOOOO Upchuck Norris explodes, knocking out everyone. Giant Gourmand Spaceships fly above the greatest buildings in the world. As they open up and prepare to strike down, they suddenly stop. Then, the Spaceships explode all of a sudden. Then, the universe explodes, the multiverse explodes, and the Omniverse burps. Everythign goes white, and Paradox walks in the void. ' (Paradox): Oh dear, this won't do. Reset! ------------------------------------------A FEW HOURS AGO------------------------------------------ A Portal appears on the moon. A dark figure, and a bunch of spaceships appear out of it. ''< (Figure): I will rule 'MERICA. Because I a- ''Suddenly Paradox appears. '' (Paradox): Hey Upchuck Norris. (Figure): SRSLY? ''The Figure becomes Upchuck Norris. (Paradox): I have a suggestion. You want to rule 'merica, correct? Why not just um... idk, create a dimension and rule that? An entire dimension or a country. (Upchuck Norris): Hmm... Alright. Dimension, be born. The universe has an explosion-sound effect. Upchuck Norris opens up a portal to the new portal. '' (Upchuck Norris): Well that's it then. See ya. ''The awesome-alien enters the dimension and the portal closes. So once again, everything that was written before the reset never happened. '' '''THE END' (Dr. Doof): Wait, what about the Post-Credits Scene? THE POST-CREDIT'S END (Dr. Doof): Aww. Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson Villians *Upchuck Norris *Gourmands Aliens None Other Characters *Paradox *Dr. Doof *Dr. Obamos (referenced) Trivia *Title is based off the action movie, Independence Day. *There are references to the Omniverse Rules that Sci came up with (and were not passed), Dr. Obamos from the never-started series Mitt 10: Romneyverse, and Dante's Inferno, the epic poem about the author going into Hell. Category:Ben 10.5 Fan Episodes Category:User:Sci100